Just Dance
by Biene
Summary: When Tony and Ziva dance at McGee's and Abby's wedding, magic unfolds and long overdue decisions are made.


AN: Wow, I'm back again... Those who remember me probably thought I was dead. Obviously I'm not, I only had a big writer's block.

You know the drill by now, I guess: I own nothing, and so on. But without further ado: Enjoy!

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ziva watched happily as McGee and Abby danced their first dance as husband and wife. It had been high time, she thought, they'd danced around each other for years, and now they finally danced _with_ each other. She took an immense pleasure in seeing the pure joy the couple radiated.

Her eyes drifted to her partner Tony and nostalgia mixed in with her feelings. He looked really good in his dark, well-fitting suit. She got so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice him crossing the distance between them - contrary to how aware she normally was of her surroundings and of Tony's whereabouts.

„May I have this dance?"

Tony asked Ziva with a small smirk and a formal bow. He received a gracious nod and an outstretched hand he took at once. The smirk now a full blown smile he led her to the dance floor. She'd hidden well that she'd almost jumped from surprise when he'd approached her, but not well enough for him. After all, he'd known her closely for years now.

Once on the floor, he embraced her tightly and began swaying with her. Effortlessly he found and kept the rhythm of the slow love song that was currently playing. Tension rose and sparks flew as she obeyed his lead moving perfectly in sync with him.

The world seemed to shrink, the universe revolving only around the two of them. Tony, the man, Ziva, the woman, no other parts of their personality mattered then. No past experiences, no scars they both had more than their share of, no fears about the future.

Her right hand found its way above his heart and was immediately covered by his left. Captured by the mood she rested her head on his shoulder. He, intoxicated by the smell of her shampoo and the unique scent that was simply hers, pressed a soft kiss on her curls.

They kept dancing for a little while, both too nervous to make a further move.

This time, Tony was the first to act, Ziva unusually shy.

„Ziva..."

It wasn't more than a hint of a whisper, yet she caught not only it, but also everything he tried to say with it. He asked about her feelings, her wishes about where they should go and if she was ready to face what was between them, telling her thereby the ball was in her court.

She stiffened for a moment in his arms, then she forced herself to relax and tilted her head back to meet his eyes. Eyes she knew she could trust. This was Tony, her partner, if she couldn't trust him, then who could she trust? And how could she ignore what had been growing between them right from the start? Wasn't it time to accept it and do something about it?

Tony saw her inner struggle, saw the moment she took her leap of faith. Faith in them... He drew her even closer, until he could feel her erratic heart beat.

„Z, you won't regret this, I promise."

There was pure honesty in his voice and suddenly she wasn't scared anymore. She knew she'd made the right decision.

She met his lowering mouth with hers. For the passion she'd been prepared, they'd always had that, so it was no surprise, but the tenderness in this kiss just overwhelmed her. It made her powerless, broke through all her defenses and forced her to give Tony everything she had to give. At the same time though she demanded to be taken as who she was and to be given all in return. Tony could only comply, as for he, too, was caught in a struggle of resistance he had no chance of winning.

It didn't matter, though, both knew together they'd always be stronger than alone.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

A year after this wedding there was another, with a couple just as happy as Abby and Timothy McGee. This time, it was those two who thought: „At last!"

**- The End - **

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

AN: So, now, how did you like it? I'd really love to know. And YES, this is begging for reviews... Thank you!


End file.
